Carbon dioxide continues to accumulate in the biosphere with the continued anthropogenic release of this substance, coming primarily from electricity production, transportation, agriculture and industrial production. It is important to find methods to capture this carbon dioxide before release and to find methods of effectively burying the carbon dioxide so that it is no longer a contributor as a greenhouse gas. We present such an approach in this invention, the novelty relying on the process of achieving this conversion in an integrated manner to significantly reverse global carbon dioxide buildup, levels if widely implemented.
Biomass is a readily available and abundant material found throughout the planet.
Biomass can be converted to a variety of products, either enzymatically or thermochemically. In a thermochemical conversion, biomass is the pyrolysis of biomass as shown in the following:Biomass (cellulose, hemicelluloses, lignins)→Volatiles+C
The basic chemistry of CO2 conversion is to use the above formed C in the Boudouard reaction:C+CO2→2CO
Typically this reaction requires temperatures in excess 700° C., but we optionally use a non-thermal approach using much lower temperatures.
In addition to the above reaction, a similar non-thermal approach will be implemented can be implemented in the following gasification reaction:C+CH4→2C+2H2 
It is possible to obtain close to a 2:1 H2 to CO ratio by selective inflow of input streams.
The following gasification reaction are also options for the present innovative process:C+H2O→CO+H2 H2O+CO→CO2+H2 
Liquid fuel production is attained by conversion of generated synthesis gas to liquid fuel via a Fischer Tropsch (FT) process:(2n+1)H2+n CO→CnH2n+2+n H2O